geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bunsen's Suicide:remake
ok so if your wondering why im remaking this is because the old one is being deleted so ive decided to remake it but the original will be missed so please enjoy Bunsen's Suicide:Remake. so have your ever heard about the nickelodeon show bunsen is a beast its this show made by butch hartman the creator of shows like danny phantom about a beast called bunsen and his human freind mickey and their daily adventures in the fictional town of muckledunk yes thats a weird name but its ok thoe i have witnessed something something that changed my view of the show. it started back in may i was in walmart shopping for some reason when i came across a bunsen is a beast DVD i was curious since none of butch hartmans shows from what i know have had home media release except for fairly oddparents so i brought it. I came home with it a texted my freind james and told him about it and he came to my house to watch it so we put it in the DVD player and it began. the menu was intresting it was just a nuece far away hanging with what seemed to be bunsen hanging from it thoe we played it because why not. the intro was also strange it was in reverse curious we kept watching the title just read:bunsen's suicide no background just bunsen's suicide then the episode began. bunsen was in his house with what seemed to be blood on the door we then see bunsen in his room with the mangled bodies of all the characters in the show bunsen then said "I've had enough i had to end this they all deserved it anyway" me and james were like "dude what the fuck happend". bunsen then said "now i must join them" he said as he pulled out a nuece he then hanged it on his bed and hung himself we watched as he died after that the episode ended. james instantly left the house after watching the episode when he did i contacted butch hartman i told him about it but he said he was not the 1 who made it i then told the police about it and they started a search all over the city eventually a man confessed to making it his name hasnt been revealed so we'll call him sour buff,so sour buff confessed to making the episode he was sentenced to life in prison. Since then me and james have never watched bunsen is a beast ever again and we've never talked about it since we told my freinds about it and they tottaly trusted us the next day they told everyone at school and it became the hot new talk at school. like i said before we've never talked about bunsen is a beast since thoe we still here people at school talking about bunsen's suicide to this day but it dosnt matter because later we started watching it again also if your wondering what happend to the DVD I destroyed it so yeah at least the story had a happy ending. so to everyone who reads this i want you to pay respects to the original version im kinda happy its being deleted i knew it sucked anyway thoe it shall be missed R.I.P. Bunsen's Suicide original june 2019-november 2019 Category:Worstpasta